


Метель

by Anastasia_Draft



Series: Осеннее [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Draft/pseuds/Anastasia_Draft
Summary: Они встречали свою первую зиму вне Камелота, и Артур нервничал и все никак не мог решить, как же сказать Мерлину, что кроме него, ничего Артуру не надо.





	Метель

В первый раз Артур задумался об этом еще в конце осени.

Они готовились встречать свою первую зиму вне Камелота, и Артур нервничал. Осень выдалась неспокойной — такой новой, непривычной, но уютной и теплой. Покончив с заготовками и сбором урожая, Мерлин принялся за любимое дело — мастерил приманки для рыбы из перьев и бусин. Он проводил за этим занятием вечера, наслаждаясь, и Артур успокоился, глядя на него — увлеченного и здорового, пусть и не до конца. 

В день, когда подмороженную траву укрыл первый снег, Артура разбудил Мерлин.

— Смотри, — позвал он, открывая ставни, — смотри, как сыпет!

Снежинки кружились в воздухе, словно белые мухи, и были легкими и крупными, как пух. Позднее зимнее солнце рассеянно светило сквозь серые облака, заливая комнатку своим странным жемчужным сиянием. 

Артур подумал, что такого света он в Камелоте никогда не видел — там горели факелы и камины, отдававшие желтым, здесь же…

Здесь же, на краю волшебного зимнего леса, в хрустальной тишине и покое, все казалось не принадлежащим этому миру. Особенно Мерлин — с его кажущейся почти прозрачной кожей, васильковыми глазами, смотрящими на снег восторженно, а на Артура ласково, и улыбкой — мягкой и доброй.

— Поднимайся же, там такая красота! — нетерпеливо сказал Мерлин.

Из открытого окна потянуло холодным и хвойным.

— Оденься, — только и ответил Артур. Он встал, подхватил с кровати одеяло, подошел к Мерлину со спины и укутал его, закрывая плечи и грудь, чтобы не простыл.

— Заболеешь же, — проворчал он, — балда.

— Сам такой, — улыбнулся Мерлин, жмурясь, словно кот, налакавшийся сметаны, и полез к Артуру обниматься. — Грей меня, — закапризничал он, утыкаясь Артуру в шею холодным носом.

— Годы тебе мозгов не прибавили, — закатил глаза тот, поцеловал Мерлина в переносицу и закрыл окно. — Ты невозможен.

— Ну, какой уж есть, — мечтательно сказал Мерлин, — весь в тебя стал за столько-то лет.

Артур закусил губу, силясь снова не разулыбаться как деревенский дурачок, и опять притянул Мерлина к себе. Мерлин с готовностью шагнул в его объятья, привычно укладывая голову на плечо.

— Дела надо делать, — пробормотал он какое-то время спустя.

— Угу, — глухо произнес Артур, гладя его по голове, — еще чуть-чуть.

Они постоянно были заняты в Камелоте, и Артур ценил эти новоприобретенные в деревне мгновения свободы. Еще несколько минут ничего не решат, все время, что у них было, теперь принадлежало только им. 

Иногда Артур не верил, что наконец-то дожил до момента, когда никто от них больше ничего не требовал и никому они не были нужны — только друг другу.

— Ну хватит, — рассмеялся Мерлин, выпутываясь из объятий, и скинул одеяло. — Надо печь топить, а то тут скоро станет как на улице.

Он с удовольствием потянулся, вернул одеяло на кровать и принялся за дрова, принесенные Артуром с вечера.

Мне ничего кроме него не надо, вдруг осознал Артур с ужасающей яркостью. Он и раньше это знал, но сейчас понимание озарило его. Оно зажглось у сердца, словно огонек в глиняном нутре печи, также повинуясь мерлиновой воле.

— Я очень тебя люблю, знаешь? — сказал он, чувствуя, как сила этих слов буквально стягивает горло.

— Естественно, — благодушно ответил Мерлин, перемешивая похлёбку в чугунке. — Иди Ночку накорми, пока я поесть согрею.

— Да, — буркнул Артур, думая совершенно об ином, — иду.

Уже на улице, где все также сыпало белым, а ели у дома стояли торжественные и нескончаемо длинные, Артур понял, чего же хотел. Осталось решить, как все устроить.

***

Когда Артур делал предложение Гвиневре, они с Мерлином зажгли с сотню свеч, превращая комнату в нечто потрясающе красивое и неземное. Они планировали все долго и тщательно, но Артура все равно обуревали сомнения.

— Это нечестно, — в сотый раз сказал он, — ни для кого из нас.

Он смотрел на Мерлина и думал, что вот уже через пару часов все изменится и уйдет безвозвратно, и Мерлин оставит его, вопреки всем увещеванием, что никогда так не сделает. И разве ж Артур без Мерлина сможет?

— Нет, — твердо повторил Мерлин, — я не покину тебя. Я обещаю. Я, черт возьми, клянусь тебе в этом.

— Ужасно так поступать, — покачал головой Артур. Его выворачивало от несправедливости того, что он собирался совершить.

— Тебе нужна жена… — снова начал Мерлин. Разговорам этим все не было конца последние месяцы.

— Мне нужна королева, — отрезал Артур, — не жена. 

Мерлин замер на мгновение, а потом расплылся в улыбке.

— В этом-то и дело, — сказал он, гладя Артур по щеке кончиками пальцев, — поверь мне, Гвен все понимает.

Артур прикрыл глаза и поддался этой ласке. От того, что он знал, как поступить нужно, легче на душе не становилось.

— Кроме тебя, Мерлин, кроме тебя… — шептал Артур, сдаваясь и судьбе, и Мерлину, и долгу, и внутри что-то умирало и рождалось заново, — только ты, понимаешь?

Король Камелота о многом не может сказать вслух, но Мерлин всегда понимал. Много позже Артур научится говорить Мерлину все начистоту, его научат годы любви и потерь, его смягчат нежность и прожитые годы.

Пока же Артур целовал Мерлина, лаская, задыхаясь, неудержимо, и поцелуи выходили с ноткой извинений, но пусть. Он позволил Мерлину перехватить инициативу, прижать себя к стене и отдался во власть шарящих по телу волшебных рук. Он просто отдался, и движения внутри, прикосновения к груди, к губам, к члену, томление в груди — этому всему причиной был Мерлин и никто больше.

Спутанные черные кудри, поджатые пальцы на ногах, сведенный в гримасе наслаждения рот, усыпанное родинками тело. Мерлин.

Мерлин.

Артур делал предложение Гвиневре, чувствуя, как тело еще горит от занятий любовью, как пылают под рубахой отметины мерлиновых зубов и языка.

И Гвиневра тоже знала и видела. 

И согласилась.

***

В этот раз все будет иначе, решил Артур.

Не будет свечей, напускной романтики, попытки имитации чувств, которых не было. И не будет никого третьего между ними.

И все, наконец-таки, спустя тридцать лет, будет правильно и единственно верно.

***

Даже с наступлением зимы Майкл не унимался, и втайне Артур был этим очень доволен. Мальчишка оказался не только способным, но и упрямым и желающим учиться. Правда, излишне говорливым, но Артур знал, что дисциплина это подправит. Нечего воину языком чесать.

Но иногда все же поговорить можно — после того, как хорошо потрудишься.

— Джейн у нас замуж выходит, — сообщил Майкл, с удовольствием потягиваясь. Сегодня Артур его изрядно погонял. Все колени и бока у мальчишки были в снегу, а лицо раскраснелось. 

Артур недовольно поглядел на это все и велел:

— Встань, отряхнись и зайди в дом: ты тут заболеешь, мокрый весь.

Дома он стащил с Майкла тулуп, повесил его сушиться у печи и налил мальчишке отвара от простуды.

— А где деда Мерлин? — спросил Майкл, большими глотками опустошая кружку.

— Заболел кто-то в деревне, зима же, — отмахнулся Артур. — Так что там с твоей сестрой?

Майкл пожал плечами.

— Замуж, говорю, выходить вздумала. Мать бесится, ей уж очень жених не нравится.

— А отец что?

Майкл вздохнул.

— Знамо что — говорит, что мать дура. Да она всегда сверх меры волнуется. Знаешь, сколько раз она меня колотила?

Артур скептично посмотрел на Майкла и подумал, что на месте матери Майкла, он бы тоже на подзатыльники не скупился.

— За что? — все же решил уточнить он.

— Да вон как-то чан с кипятком я уронил, и она испугалась. Нет бы порадоваться, что я живой — так она мне оплеуху зарядила, — пожаловался Майкл и сразу перескочил на другое: — А это у вас там яблоки сушеные, да? А мне можно?

Артур закатил глаза.

— Балбес ты, — проворчал он, подошел к мешку с яблоками и отсыпал из него немного. — Держи.

— А что так мало?

— Бери, пока дают, — огрызнулся Артур и все же хлопнул мальчишку по голове. Тот захихикал и принялся жевать яблоки.

— Как у вас тут свадьбы проходят? — спросил Артур некоторое время спустя.

— Собираются все, пьют, едят, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Стол накрывают, приданое собирают. Дядька мой, как напьется, такой смешной, ты бы знал. Он как-то в чужой сарай залез, и там была корова, а еще бык и…

— Так, хватит, — быстро сказал Артур, — я понял, что все это очень интересно. А кольца?

— Кольца? — невнимательно отозвался Майкл. — Дык откуда деньги на кольца-то? Нет никаких колец. Сразу видно, что ты из рыцарей, ничего не знаешь!

— А как же тогда?

— Да по-другому, не как у богатых, — буркнул Майкл и снова потянулся к мешку с яблоками.

Артур обвел его выразительным взглядом.

— Ну да-ай. А то не скажу ничего, — улыбнулся мальчишка.

Артур вздохнул и протянул ему еще горсть яблок.

— Ну слушай… — начал Майкл, и Артур слушал.

***

Зима выдалась снежная. К Йолю леса и поля вокруг их небольшой деревни замело по самые макушки сосенок, сани кое-как тащились по единственной проложенной лыжне. Путники в деревне появлялись и без того редко, а теперь и вовсе исчезли. Деревушка оказалась отрезана от мира, и на нее опустилась удивительная тишина, потусторонняя, такая крепкая, словно бы охраняемая лесными духами. 

Мерлин сидел с несколькими ребятишками на крыльце и плел из ивовых прутьев снегоступы.

— Так, покажи-ка мне, как… — пробормотал он, вглядываясь, как один из мальчишек связывает прутья.

— Я ведь уже и забыл, как меня мама учила делать! — удивился Мерлин, когда уже все разошлись, а сам он отогревался у печи. — Смотри, как у меня получилось!

Получилось так себе, кривовато. О чем Артур Мерлину немедленно поведал.

— Да ну тебя! — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Много ты вообще понимаешь!

Артур усмехнулся.

— Зачем тебе вообще снегоступы? Тощую задницу в лесу морозить? А магия на что?

Артура нескончаемо удивляло то, как Мерлин одновременно жил и дышал магией, и мог легко о ней позабыть.

— Магией неинтересно, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — Да и вдруг тебе нужно будет? Мало ли что. 

И чихнул.

— Нечего было на морозе сидеть! — сразу завелся Артур. — Ты заболеешь, идиот! Тебе нельзя болеть!

— Артур…

Артур, не слушая увещеваний Мерлина, схватил его за локоть и потащил в кровать.

— Лежи и грейся. И пей свой отвар.

— Хорошо, — послушно сказал Мерлин и укрылся одеялом по самый нос, — как скажешь. 

Мерлин редко делал то, что ему велели, только тогда, когда это было важно, и когда о том просил Артур, и тот одним лишь взглядом поблагодарил его за эту покорность. 

— Давай же, — позвал его Мерлин, похлопывая по простыне, — иди ко мне. Будем творить всякие непотребства под одеялом, и тогда болезнь испугается и убежит.

Артур несколько мгновений смотрел на него нервно, но все же рассмеялся.

— Непотребства, как же… — пробормотал он, залезая к Мерлину. 

Мерлин взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и расплылся в улыбке. Артур потянулся и поцеловал эту улыбку — широкую, двадцатилетнюю, — и целовать ее все также было неудобно, как и годы назад, но Артур упрямо хотел, чтобы Мерлин все не переставал улыбаться.

***

Артур думал, что никогда не сможет простить произошедшего на пустоши у Долины Падших Королей — ни себе, ни Мерлину. Как этот идиот мог так поступить — глупо, необдуманно, бросить Камелот, бросить Артура? Как Артур мог допустить, не понять, не смочь помочь? Ответов на эти вопросы не было и быть не могло. Посему Артур лишь разбирался с тем, что есть.

Прошли годы, прежде чем Артур избавился от постоянной тянущей боли в груди, возникающей от одного взгляда на Мерлина. Чувство вины грызло его до сих пор, но уже не ослепляло.

«Я все еще здесь», — сказал как-то Мерлин, и Артур учил себя не забывать об этом. 

Ирония же была в том, что в тот злополучный день, когда Мерлин чуть не умер, несравнимо больше него пострадал Артур — и так и не смог отойти от этого.

Потому что смерть без того, кто вся твоя жизнь, гораздо хуже смерти. 

***

Артур не мог решить, когда же исполнить задуманное. Они всю жизнь все делали вместе — и в управлении Камелотом, и в войне, и в переговорах, и в постели, — и Артур даже и позабыл, каково это — ни на кого не рассчитывать. Даже просто на поддержку или любящий взгляд.

Он знал, что Мерлину не нужны красивые слова поступки напоказ, но все же хотел сделать что-нибудь… эдакое. И знал, как Мерлин взглянет на него — с насмешкой и лаской.

Что можно сказать тому, кто и так все знает, что сделать для того, для кого и так уже живешь изо дня в день?

Мерлин сидел на своем излюбленном месте у окна за столом и занимался своими настойками. За окном мело, и не видно было ничего, кроме роя белых хлопьев. На столе горела свеча своим неестественно ярким зачарованным светом, Мерлин мял корни в ступке, закусив губу, как всегда делал, когда сосредотачивался.

Монета жгла Артуру ладонь, словно раскаленный уголек.

— Ты чего хмуришься? — спросил Мерлин, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Он чувствовал настроение Артура буквально кожей.

— Метет, — неловко отозвался Артур, указывая на пургу.

— А… — Мерлин невнимательно взглянул на окно. — Метет, да. Как и две луны до этого. Засиделся здесь?

— Что-то типа того, — согласился Артур, и это даже была почти не ложь — бездействие и спокойствие деревенской зимы были для него непривычны.

— Хочешь развеяться? — заволновался Мерлин, отложив пестик. — На охоту пойдешь, как все стихнет?

— Может быть, — ответил Артур, — как раз пригодятся твои кривые снегоступы.

— Я же говорил! — торжествующе рассмеялся Мерлин, встал и переложил содержимое ступки в котелок. 

— Да-да, конечно, — усмехнулся Артур, — только не верещи.

— Ну нет, — взмутился Мерлин, — я победил. А теперь скажи, что я был прав, и мы в расчете.

Он хитро улыбался своей улыбкой бессовестного вымогателя.

— Ты победил, — сказал Артур тоном, что совсем не был похож на тон проигравшего.

— Ага! — возрадовался Мерлин и чуть нахмурился: — но я все же над снегоступами поколдую — они и впрямь кривоваты, убьешься еще…

Артур запрокинул голову и рассмеялся в голос.

Мерлин сконфуженно улыбнулся.

***

 

На свадьбе гуляла вся деревня. Мерлин с Артуром сидели поодаль и наблюдали за гулянкой, переглядываясь и обмениваясь улыбками. День был хороший, светлый, и жених с невестой кружились, сцепив руки, танцуя у костра. 

В какой-то момент Мерлин несмело прижался к Артуру, и тот положил руку ему на плечо, втягивая его в объятье. Он не собирался скрываться и бояться того, что подумают другие. Они не могли себе позволить подобного в Камелоте, но сейчас, когда Артур лично разрешил магию, Белтейн, костры которого горели для всех… 

Когда-то у Мерлина и Артура был долг — хранить Камелот, создать Альбион. Сейчас же своим призванием Артур решил считать лишь любовь.

— Помню в Эалдоре, — негромко начал Мерлин, — на подобных гулянках всегда находилась пара бабок, сидящих в углу и говорящих о былом. Я даже представить не мог, что окажусь на их месте.

— Почему же? Думал быть вечно молодым? — рассмеялся Артур.

— Нет, — пожал плечами Мерлин, — просто в голову не приходило. Но знаешь, — он заглянул Артуру в глаза, — я рад, что со мной ты, а не какая-то бабка.

Он потянулся к Артуру и нежно поцеловал его в губы, гладя его руку своей. И в этот самый момент Артур отказывался думать о том, что все могло сложиться иначе.

***

Постепенно погода улучшилась. Метель унялась, небо было чистое, без единого облачка, и даже воздух будто бы застыл, плотный, словно кисель. 

С приходом пригожих дней Артур засобирался на охоту, а Мерлин кинулся наговаривать заклинания на все его снаряжение от тех самых снегоступов до артурова тулупа. 

— Давай на следующий год собаку заведем? — предложил Мерлин, переводя взгляд с Артура на лес за окном и обратно.

— Зачем?

— Тебе на охоту. Хоть один не будешь, а то я нервничаю, — проворчал Мерлин. Волновался он всегда смешно и трогательно, прикусывая пухлые губы и хмурясь, — если так можно было сказать о почти шестидесятилетнем деде. 

Но они оба выглядели моложе, чем они были. Серебряные нити в волосах Артура сливались с солнечно-желтыми, становясь практически невидимыми, а тело его всегда оставалось телом воина благодаря годам тренировок. Мерлин же так и остался худым и прозрачным, а лицо его с того дня ритуала почти не изменилось, сохранившись таким же юным, бледным и скуластым. 

Пару лет спустя Мерлин объяснил, что на самом деле произошло в тот день — не просто кровавая жертва, нет. То была дань вечной жизни, что Мерлин был обязан прожить, будучи величайшим на свете магом. 

— И я не собираюсь жалеть о том, что пожертвовал этим чертовым бессмертием, пропади оно пропадом! — почти истерично сказал он, когда Артур поддался очередному приступу самобичевания. — Я получил возможность состариться и умереть вместе с тобой. Потому заткнись!

И Артур решил эту тему не поднимать, чтобы Мерлина не тревожить.

— Ладно, — согласился Артур, — заведем собаку. Бродяжку возьмем какую-нибудь.

— Породистую не хочешь? — удивился Мерлин. — Ты же любишь собак.

— Толку от породистой здесь нет, не королевская же псарня, — отмахнулся Артур, поплотнее закутался в плащ и взял арбалет. — Я недолго, — сказал он Мерлину и поцеловал его в висок на прощание. — Не волнуйся.

— Иди уже, я не твоя барышня, чтобы меня постоянно успокаивать, — рассмеялся Мерлин и выставил его за дверь.

Артур усмехнулся, вдохнул полной грудью морозный воздух и зашагал к елям, высящимся невдалеке как корабельные мачты.

***

Лес будто бы расступался перед Артуром, весь снежный, пустой. 

Артур медленно брел, неловко управляясь со снегоступами. Он не надеялся всерьез поймать кого-нибудь, но и просто прогуляться тоже было неплохо. Видимо, он действительно постарел. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, он подстрелил пару кроликов. Сейчас они болтались у него на плече, но Артура больше заботило другое — увлекшись, он далековато зашел, а погода начала ощутимо портиться.

Именно сегодня, подумал Артур, конечно.

Небо уже не было таким светлым и чистым — его заволокли тучи. Артур привычно понадеялся на Мерлиновы заклинания и быстро двинулся в сторону деревни.

И заклинания не подвели в конечном итоге. Артур продрог до костей на удивительно злом ветру, но смог найти в себе силы дойти до дома.

Когда он увидел вдалеке огоньки деревни, было уже темно, и метель кружила плотная и беспокойная. Сквозь мокрый снег и рев ветра Артур почувствовал спасительную нить мерлиновой магии — и пошел за ней, держась за нее, теплую и сильную.

На окраине его встретил Мерлин.

— О все боги Старой Религии, — прошептал он, кусая губы, — ты в могилу меня сведешь.

— Я ж не специально, — просипел Артур, вконец обессилев. 

— В этом-то и весь кошмар, — также тихо сказал Мерлин, и Артур уже не помнил, как они дошли до дома, но теплое верное присутствие Мерлина чувствовал постоянно — как и всегда.

***

Проснулся Артур с трещащей головой, саднящим горлом и в тепле. Сначала оно было настолько непривычно, что почти обжигало, но через одеяло Артур почувствовал тяжесть знакомой руки и успокоился. Стало непередаваемо хорошо — от тепла, ощущения дома и любви человека рядом.

— Мне же никогда покоя от тебя не будет, да? — проворчал Мерлин, хлопая артура по боку.

— Это все погода, — прохрипел Артура, открывая глаза. Мерлин глядел на него озабоченно, но без особого волнения. Это было хорошо. — Ты меня снова спас. Спасибо.

— Ты ведь никогда не дашь мне спокойно жить, а? — улыбнулся Мерлин и ласково погладил Артура по щеке. На лбу залегла тревожная морщинка.

— Конечно, нет, это же твоя работа, — усмехнулся Артур.

— Да. Конечно, — повторил Мерлин.

— А еще судьба, — продолжил Артур болтать, несмотря на ноющее горло. Он чувствовал себя немного пьяным и очень счастливым. — Судьба. Предназначение. Половина целого, слышишь, Мерлин?

Тот кивал, чуть грустно улыбаясь, и трепал Артура по голове.

— Две стороны одной монеты, я помню, — рассмеялся он. — Помню. 

— Да, — пробормотал Артур, — именно.

Боги, ну чего же он ждал? И главное — зачем?

— Мерлин, — попросил он, усаживаясь на кровати, — подай мою куртку.

Там, в кармане легкой куртки, что он надевал под плащ, он всегда же ее носил, так что в кармане…

Мысли отчаянно путались. 

— Артур, может, есть хочешь или… — взволнованно затараторил Мерлин.

— Мерлин!

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул он и швырнул в Артура куртку. 

Артур зашарил по карманам, пока не нашел искомое. Его затрясло, но от предвкушения, от важности момента, а не от страха. 

— Слушай, Мерлин, — начал Артур, вглядываясь в его сухопарую фигуру, — подойди-ка, пожалуйста. 

— Сир снова принес мне гостинец? — улыбнулся Мерлин, намекая на ту самую клубнику в конце лета, и сел рядом. — Чего тебе, дурень?

Ох, как же много всего.

— Я все хотел что-нибудь придумать, или сделать из этого нечто особенное, но потом понял, что оно уже есть и все это — лишь слова. Так много лет прошло, да и ты не девица, чтобы реветь и падать мне на грудь. 

Говорить выходило быстро, почти не думая, чтобы не испугаться и не передумать.

— Эм, да, но…

— Заткнись, — оборвал Артур, заглядывая Мерлину в глаза. Он бы пожелал так умереть — смотря на него, чувствуя рядом, любя. — Ты — самое важное в моей жизни и всегда был. И я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Пусть мне предсказано было стать королем, но счастливее чем с тобой теперь я никогда себя не чувствовал. И иначе не будет.

Артур раскрыл ладонь, показывая, что хранил все это время.

Разломанная пополам монета. Две части целого, не имеющие смысла по-отдельности. 

Мерлин резко вздохнул и вытаращился на монету почти с ужасом.

— Знаешь, Майкл мне все рассказал, — занервничал Артур и почувствовал, что краснеет. — Вместо колец крестьяне берут монету, ломают на две части и отдают их друг другу. И я подумал — это ведь мы. Нам всю жизнь это говорят, поэтому… — Артур взял Мерлина за руку; того била крупная дрожь. — По законам любой религии — Старой или Новой, — ты станешь моим?

Мерлин сидел, сгорбившись, и быстро дышал — хорошо хоть не плакал. И чего нервничать, когда за плечами целая жизнь вместе?

— Ты меня замуж зовешь, дубина? — всхлипнул Мерлин, кое-как справившись с дрожащими губами. — У тебя была жена. 

— У меня была королева, — поправил Артур. Мерлин смотрел на него с таким восторгом, что глупо было нервничать. Да и ответ Артур уже знал — давным-давно, так к чему волноваться? — А жену я никогда и не хотел, только мужа. Тебя. Мерлин?

Мерлин все сверлил Артур взглядом и бледнел. Трясти его перестало и на губах начала появляться улыбка — с первого взгляда незаметная, нежная, очень мерлиновская.

— Это ничего не значит, — сказал он, опять кусая губы, — я всегда был твой. 

— Знаю. Ну так это да? — уточнил Артур, замирая.

— Да, — выдохнул Мерлин, обнимая Артура, — да, конечно, да, я так люблю тебя, я так…

— Ну, мы хоть не ревем, как две девицы, — рассмеялся Артур, целуя черноволосую макушку.

— Выплакались осенью, — ответил Мерлин, и Артур слышал, как он улыбается. — И вообще, я снова выиграл — теперь ты болеешь и в кровати валяешься.

Артур лишь покачал головой, смеясь, и погладил Мерлина по спине, прижимая крепче.

Они сидели, обнявшись, в их общем доме, а за окном мела метель, казавшаяся бесконечной, как все кажется зимой; как казалась бесконечной жизнь, в которую они вступили как обычно вместе.


End file.
